The present invention relates to a wire cloth for a filter, having a twill strip weave.
Wire cloths of the foregoing type have been known These wire cloths have been known as twilled metal twist weaves. These cloths can be so-called light-tight twilled metal laces or strips or open twilled metal laces or strips In the case of light-tight twill strips the weft wires are introduced into the twill weave as close to each other as possible Thereby one weft wire always lies above the warp wire and one weft wire lies below the warp wire so that the weft wires are positioned tightly to each other. The advantage of these closely positioned twill strips resides in an optimal accuracy during the filtration proces However, the disadvantage of such filter cloth is its relatively low discharge output so that the utilization of such filter cloth is suitable only for low-viscous agents Furthermore, such filter cloth causes relatively high pressure losses.
With so-called open twill strips also known as coarse-mesh twill, the weft wires are loose and are not positioned closely adjacent to each other. Therefore the diameter of the weft wire and the number of the wefts per a fabric length unit in dm, cm, etc. must be determined preliminarily for each application. Thus the intervals between the weft wires define a discharge output and pressure losses of such filter cloth. The interstices between weft wires, which are defined as a mesh size of the filter cloth must be determined in many filtration methods as accurate as possible. For example, with the filter including spinning nozzles and used for producing fibers in a textile industry such a determination of the mesh size with the open twill strips is not obtainable. The difficulty occurs with such open strips in that the weft wires, which form a twill seam, can move towards the warp fibers. The intervals between the weft fibers are defined in such cloth by specific features of the cloth beam in a loom. An accurate defermination of the mesh size is not possible during the manufacture of such filter cloth either.